In order to of coordinate with the modern life style, the sizes of the video or image devices are smaller and lighter gradually. Therefore, in order to coordinate with the photo-electric technology and the semiconductor manufacturing technology, the development of Flat Panel Display such as the LCD, OLED or PDP, has gradually become mainstream the of the displays. And since the sizes of the screen of such displays are relatively increasing from 15 inches to 17 inches, thus much attention is paid to the strut structure used to sustain those displays.
To satisfy the requirements of different users, the visible region of the display can be adjusted by conventional strut structure. Such strut structure installs with an altitude adjusting device, so that the display is mobile on the strut structure causing an additional height adjusting function. The R.O.C Patent Publication No. 539202 discloses an “Altitude adjusting device of Display and Display Module having Such Device”, such altitude adjusting device includes an outer frame component, a sliding component, an elongated component and a balancing component. The outer frame component comprises a frame body which is located at a display base seat, the interior of the frame body defines a up-down directed slidable groove, a slidable component is then glidingly located on the above slidable groove of the frame body. The elongated component, which is elongated along the up-down direction, includes a base linking end that is connected to the slidable component and a top linking end that is exposed to the top of the frame body that is used to connect to the display. The balancing component includes: a rotating shaft that is rotatably pivoted to the slidable component, and a torsion member that is coiled on the rotating shaft. The torsion member can be stretched downwards. The torsion member comprises two opposite ends that are connected to the rotating shaft and the outer frame component respectively. The torsion member permanently exerts a force causing the slidable component to shift upwards and balanced the weight of the display.
It is worth to mention that, although the above height control device has been improved to achieve a stronger structure, the assembly component is still having too many varieties thus enhances the complexity of the assembly and the product cost. Moreover, this kind of adjusting device only ensures height adjusting function and lacks an angle adjusting function between the strut structure and the display base seat, thus having a poor usability.